Savin' Me
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Eu simplesmente não deveria ter vindo... porque... Eu não sei dizer não á essa raposa [Yaoi] [OneShoot] [SongFic]


Musica: Savin' me  
Interprete: Nickelback

Naruto já não via mais sentido em sua vida. Seu único amigo, inimigo, rival, amor havia partido. Ele havia partido e deixado tudo para trás. Porém, se ele voltasse...

Prison's gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees i'm crawlin'  
Oh, i reach for you  
Well i'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All i need is you  
Come please i'm callin'  
And oh i scream for you  
Hurry i'm fallin'  
...i'm fallin'

_Os portões da prisão não serão abertos pra mim  
Nestas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando  
Eu alcanço pra você  
Eu estou bobo com essas 4 paredes  
Estas barras de ferro não podem aprisionar minha alma aqui  
Tudo que eu preciso é você  
Venha por favor, eu estou chamando  
Eu estou gritando para você  
Apresse-se , eu estou caindo..._

Sim, se ele voltasse Naruto esqueceria de tudo. Tudo o que passou, tudo, apenas para tentar ser correspondido.

Mais um dia amanhecia e mais uma vez Naruto tentava se convencer que poderia ser feliz sem ele. Mal podendo esperar que ele estivesse tão perto.

Em sua mente, oculta pela vingança, uma necessidade palpitava. Encontra-lo. Novamente. Uma única vez, apenas para ter do que se lembrar na batalha pela sua justiça. "Naruto..."

Num salto rápido, o Uchiha seguiu seu amor para a área onde treinava, reparando também que o loiro nem treinava com tanta vontade quanto quando ele estava lá. "Será que eu faço tanta falta... Assim?"

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And i'll show you what i can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And i'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Me mostre como é ser o ultimo a ficar de pé  
E me ensine o certo e o errado  
E eu mostrarei o que posso ser  
Diga isso por mim  
Diga isso pra mim  
E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
Me diga se isso é errado para me salvar_

Naruto despediu-se de Sai e Sakura pela noite, onde o mais novo casal resolveu recolher-se, mas Naruto preferiu continuar ali mais um tempo.

Sentado na grama preservada por suas lembranças, apreciava a lua que começava a se revelar, pomposa. A única que nunca deixaria de existir para ele.

"Eu quero você de volta... Seu egoísta..."._  
_

Há muito tempo que as lágrimas de desespero e abandono haviam secado, elas viraram esperança... De algum dia ele aparecesse em sua porta e disse-se "Eu voltei".

-Droga... Será que Deus não existe? Ou eu que mereço isso... Pequei tanto assim na terra? – Lamuriava-se Naruto, sentindo uma brisa calma acariciar seu rosto, com sutileza.

O Uchiha penalizou-se por tê-lo abandonado. "Eu sinto, Naruto". Duas metades do seu coração conflitavam entre si. Por uma noite, ao menos, teria que revê-lo. Talvez, até, ele não pensasse em ficar mais um pouquinho...?

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings i'm fallin'  
And all i see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh i scream for you  
Come please i'm callin'  
And all i need from you  
Hurry i'm fallin'  
...i'm fallin'  


_Os portões do céu não abrirão para mim  
Com essas asas quebradas, eu estou caindo  
E tudo que vejo é você  
Nas paredes da cidade não há amor para mim  
Eu estou na borda da 18ª história  
E eu grito por você  
Venha, por favor, eu estou chamando  
E tudo que eu preciso é você  
De pressa... Eu estou caindo..._

Em um movimento rápido, Sasuke pousou suavemente atrás de Naruto, que paralisou ao sentir o chakra que ele bem conhecia.

"Uma ilusão?" Perguntou-se, virando o rosto e encarando o brilho platinado que a Lua proporcionava sobre seus olhos negros.

-S-Sasu...ke?? – Perguntou, confuso.

-... – Calado, o Uchiha abaixou ao lado do loiro, que simplesmente não acreditava, estava em estado de choque.

-... – Lágrimas escorreram do rosto do loiro e Sasuke, que não esperava outra reação, apenas secou as lágrimas com o polegar.

-Pare com isso. Eu não vou ficar.

-Não? – Naruto fechou a expressão, ficou irritado, emburrado – Se for necessário eu te quebro as pernas, mas não vou deixá-lo fugir novamente – Disse o Uzumaki, decidido, chorando desesperadamente.

-Não vou ficar. Não posso...

-Está errado, Sasuke! Você pode!

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And i'll show you what i can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And i'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry i'm fallin'  


_Mostre-me como é ser o ultimo a ficar de pé  
E me ensine o certo e o errado  
E eu mostrarei o que posso ser  
Diga isso por mim  
Diga isso pra mim  
E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
Diga se vale a pena estar me salvando_

Apresse-se, eu estou caindo...

-Eu não acho... Bom, há muito tempo que eu não sei mais o que é certo ou errado.

-Há muito tempo que você não está mais conosco. Será que seria um erro tentar te salvar?

-... Naruto... – Sasuke baixou o olhar para o chão, com uma dor forte no coração.

Algo inesperado aconteceu.

Naruto se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Sasuke.

-Por favor, Sasuke.

And all i need is you  
Come please i'm callin'  
And oh i scream for you  
Hurry i'm fallin'  
...i'm fallin'  
...i'm fallin'  


_Tudo que eu preciso é você  
De pressa, eu estou caindo...  
E eu grito por você  
De pressa, eu estou caindo..._

Sasuke viu tudo á sua volta girar e a visão escurecer. Perdeu o controle da conversa, quando ele mesmo era quem deveria estar controlando-a. Fechou os olhos com força.

Tudo o que via eram lembranças. Estava caído, Naruto estava lá, um beijo fraco, acidental. Subiram até o topo das árvores, juntos. Naruto chorando sua morte, Naruto sorrindo e lhe dando forças, Naruto e ele fazendo missões, Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

Em um minuto se via caindo. Estava fazendo escolhas erradas. Ele estava errado.

-Salva-me... Onegai

-...! – Sasuke delirava. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Em sua mente ele caía e Naruto não lhe estendia a mão para lhe salvar.

-Não valho á pena...

-Não diga isso... Eu fui tão longe por você, por que não valeria a pena te salvar...?

-... – Sasuke viu lágrimas caindo, viu a água da catarata se misturando com as lágrimas, Naruto lhe dizendo que ia levá-lo de volta. "Não, não... me deixe, eu tenho que me vingar... Eu não valho a pena... Fique longe de mim".

-Não vai, por favor... – Naruto não conseguia admitir a única coisa que o faria ficar.

-P-Porque...?

-Porque eu...

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And i'll show you what i can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And i'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry i'm fallin'

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And i'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_Mostre-me como é ser o ultimo a ficar de pé  
E me ensine o certo e o errado  
E eu mostrarei o que posso ser  
Diga isso por mim  
Diga isso pra mim  
E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
Diga se vale a pena estar me salvando_

Apresse-se , eu estou caindo...  
Diga isso por mim  
Diga isso pra mim  
E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
Diga se vale a pena estar me salvando

-Sasuke... Vale a pena te salvar porque... Você deve ficar porque... Porque eu te... Porque eu te...

- Naruto... – Sasuke entreabriu os olhos. Havia sido apenas um colapso. Porém havia escutado as últimas palavras do loiro.

-Porque Sasuke... Eu... Eu te amo, dattebayo! – Disse Naruto, engolindo o orgulho.

Como que automático, os olhos de Sasuke marejaram. Naruto se inclinou e sobrepôs seus lábios aos de Sasuke, superficialmente, para depois se afastar lentamente.

-Não viva por vingança... Eu vivo por você... Viva por algo melhor.

-Arigatoo.

-...!

-Você salvou minha vida quando eu pensava que não conseguiria mais voltar atrás. Quando eu pensava que não tinha mais ninguém. Era apenas para eu matar a saudade...

-Sasuke...

-Você me perdoou e me despertou. Eu não quero mais sair de perto de você, mas... Eu... – Sasuke puxou a cabeça de Naruto para perto e beijou-o, lentamente, chorando suas angustias num beijo cheio de saudades e amargura. – Sinto muito... Eu não queria ter que sair de perto de você novamente, não magoar você novamente... Mas eu... Prometi...

-Não... Sasuke... Por favor... – Naruto estava desesperado. Treinou por tanto tempo, mas agora estava sem reação. – Não me deixa de novo.

-Desculpa... – Sasuke sentou-se, também chorando. – Mas eu prometo, pra você e... Por você que eu vou voltar pra você. Vou realizar minha vingança e então ficaremos juntos...

-Fica... Nós realizaremos sua vingança... Juntos... Eu te ajudo... Não me deixa... Eu te... Eu te... Eu te imploro...

-Eu... Naruto não me faz chorar, por favor... Por favor! – Sasuke se afastou, virando de costas.

-Não faz isso comigo... Veja só! Você me faz parecer uma mulherzinha de novela mexicana... Teme...

-Dobe. Fica quieto. Você fala demais.

-Mas... Sasuke... – Naruto se levantou. – Ouça meu último argumento.

-... – Sasuke silenciou, ouvindo o loiro.

-Eu estava... Estava disposto á abrir mão de tudo por você. Mas eu, um dia, senti que você voltaria. Você voltou?

-...

-Sasuke, eu te amo.

-Naruto, eu não diria isso nunca para você, nem em sonhos, antes do dia em que você foi até o fim por mim. Eu... Cheguei á considerar a idéia de te matar, antes daquele dia. Mas agora... Naruto eu te amo.

-...!

-Eu te amo... Não quero mais sair de perto de você... Mas eu quero me vingar.

-Eu... Eu treinei muito, sabe? Porque não treina comigo, Sasuke-teme? – Perguntou Naruto. – podemos treinar juntos... Para... Para derrotar Itachi...

-... – Sasuke virou-se pronto para se despedir, mas ao ver aquela expressão que lhe implorava por atenção... "Igual a mim...".

-Vamos, Sasuke? – Naruto estendeu a mão, o Sol começava á demonstrar seus primeiros raios. O Nascer do Sol se mostrava bonito, mas para Sasuke, Naruto era a maior obra de arte da Natureza. – Eu sei que você não quer perder para mim.

-... – Sasuke sorriu, encarando os fatos. "Eu simplesmente não deveria ter vindo... porque... Eu não sei dizer não á essa raposa". O moreno entrelaçou sua mão com á de Naruto e deixou ser guiado para a vida. Foi resgatado de volta á vida.


End file.
